My Mate (Aiden Teenwolf Love Story)
by BritishInvasion2202
Summary: Scarlett Mccall is Scott McCall's twin sister. He was protective, but it got worse when Aiden, part of the alpha pack, there rivals, and her fall in love. What happens when they mate? Read to find out!
1. Scarlett Leigh-Anne Mccall

_Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah_

_Zip your lips like a padlock_

_And meet me in the back_

_With the jack and the jukebox_

_I don't really care where you live at_

_Just turn around, boy, let me hit that_

_Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_

_Just show me where your dick's at-_

I woke up to my alarm blaring to Ke$ha's- Blah Blah Blah. I groaned and hit the button, then flipped the covers off of me. I got out of my warm, comfortable bed and made my way to my closet. I was best friends with Lydia and Allison, I had to look good. I looked through my closet and finally decided on a pretty outfit. I quickly walked to my bathroom and striped my cloths off, and got in to my shower. I got my sponge and started washing my Pink: Sunkissed wash/scrub from Victoria Secrets, then I washed my hair with my Pantene, then conditioned. I stayed under a little while longer, then I got out and rapped my black towel around my frame. I dried off then, I put on my outfit. I blow died my hair and curled it. I put a white bow after I pulled the top half of it back. I did my makeup. I finished with my lipstick, I puckered my lips and popped my lips. I went back to my room and grabbed my bag and phone of its charger. I went downstairs to see Scott in his underwear, eating some pancakes. I took one off his plate, and laughed at his expression.

"Thanks, Scotty!" I said happily

"Yeah, yeah, get your own food." He grumbled

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to eating the pancake, I opened the fridge, got a glass out, and poured some chocolate milk.

"Pour me some, please?" Scott asked, I mumbled a 'yeah' and poured him some.

"Thanks, Scar" Scott said taking the glass from my hand.

"Welcome, wolfy!"

He groaned, when I said that, I simply gave him an innocent smile and drank my chocolate milk.

"Go get ready scott." I said, looking at the time-7:46

"Oh shit!" He said following my gaze, I was going in my car, while Scott had his bike, and it was a ten minute ride to the school.

He ran up the stairs and I heard his door shut. Then I heard a bang and a-"I'm ok!" I rolled my eyes at that. Only Scott.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled up to Scott from the stair case.

"Okay see ya at school."

"See ya!"

I went outside and got I'm my car, pulled out, and headed to the school.

•A/N•

Okay first chapter done!

What do y'all think?

Anyone see the last episode of Teen wolf? What did y'all think of it?

I'm so bored!

It took like an hour to write this so I hope you like it!

Stay young. Stay free. And love Teenwolf.

~Sierra3


	2. Freshman?

As I pulled in to the school, I checked the time-7:58. I got out and pulled at my dress. I saw Lydia get out of her car three spaces down. We moved around to we're we were beside each other.

"Hey Lyds!" I said as she hooked her arm through mine.

"Hi Scar!" She said we walked in and we walked over to Allison. She smiled at us, and said a small 'hey' then went back to her locker. Lydia and I followed her example, Lydia already having put her code in was just opening it as I started putting my code in.

43-50-0-5-21

I got my books out of it, and tune into what Lydia was talking about.

"Freshman. Freshman. Freshmen. More freshmen. So many freshman." She said pointing to a bunch of boys.

"Don't you mean freshboys?" Allison asked her, which was already on my mind as well.

"Hmmm, some are freshboys, some are freshmen." Lydia answered her.

"Hey look over there!" I said pointing to where two boys were walking down the hallway.

"Brothers?" Allison asked

"Twins." I answered "dibs on the one with the leather jacket." I called

"Dammit, Scarlett!" Lydia said in mock aggravation.

"Sorry Lyds! You can have the other one." I told her

She huffed, then the bell rang signaling that our first class was starting soon.


End file.
